The present invention relates to a method of detection of DNA and protein and of DNA base sequencing determination and to an apparatus therefor.
For DNA base sequencing determination by electrophoresis gel separation, radioisotope label has been used as a label for a DNA fragment. Due to the inconvenience of this method, however, a method of using a fluorescence label has come to be increasingly employed. (Refer to the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/506,986 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,062, 942) and Bio/Technology Vol. 6, July 1988, pp. 816-821, for example.) As an excitation light source this method uses argon laser with an output of 20 to 50 mw and a wavelength of 488 nm or 515 nm to detect the DNA fragment of 10.sup.16 mole/band to 2.times.10.sup.-18 mole/band As fluorophores, the method has used FITC (fluorescein isothiocyanate with a maximum emission wavelength of 515 nm), SF (succinyl fluorescein with a maximum emission wavelength of 510 nm to 540 nm), TRITC (tetrarhodamine isothiocyanate with a maximum emission wavelength of 580 nm) and Texas Red (sulforhodamine 101 with a maximum emission wavelength of 615 nm).
The above-mentioned conventional technique, however, has disadvantages in that the sensitivity is insufficient, and the entire equipment must be made greater in size because the Ar laser is greater in size than a He-Ne laser.